hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Kingdom
This is the ninth season of ''Total Drama Roleplay: The Next Generation'', which is currently being played by random Total Drama Wiki users. This season, some underdogs along with some returning favorites will compete in a abandoned castle hidden in the forest. Summary After the long awaited Season 8 aftermath, everyone returned to compete for one last time before their contracts expired. However Chris decided to run another season back at the island, allowing any losers who still wanted another chance to win a million to return to compete. This season, now smaller than previous seasons, is a volunteer-only season where where 8 contestants start off in a old abandoned castle where each one of them will get eliminated until three final campers remains on the island. Those three winners will then compete against each other in the finals to see who will win the grand prize! Winners There will only be one winner in this this season: *First place winner will win a GRAND PRIZE of $1,000,000! Ranks The grand finale will consist of 3 members, which will be ranked below: Characters There are 8 contestants competing in the series, each of them will be split into 2 teams. Both teams were chosen by a challenge. The team names were chosen by Katie and Eva who each won a individual challenge for it. Devious Bats *Duncan *Ezekiel *Gwen Third eliminated at episode five *Katie Savage Wolves *Dakota First eliminated at episode two *Eva *Owen (debuted in The Fat and The Furious) *Sadie Second eliminated at episode three *Tyler *Vin (debuted in The Fat and The Furious) Episode List These are the roleplay episodes that were played during the following weekends. All chats are recorded for archival purposes. A transcript for each episode is available (by clicking on the links below): Elimination Table *ep. 1 - no elimination *ep. 2 - elimination 1 *ep. 3 - elimination 2 *ep. 4 - reward *ep. 5 - elimination 3 *ep. 6 - **(if team 2 lost last ep. and loses again this ep. then early merge, victory for team 1) **(if team 2 lost last ep. and team 1 loses this ep. then team switch and no elimination) **(if team 1 lost last ep. then elimination 4) *ep. 7 - reward and return *ep. 8 - repeat ep. 6 steps until one team is completely gone or team switches *ep. 9 - merge (Final 5; final team elimination necessary if 6 are still left) *ep. 10 - first Final 5 episode, reward challenge *ep. 11 - Final 4 (at end) *ep. 12 - Final 3 (at end) *ep. 13 - SEASON FINALE Challenges Trivia *This season featured the first double tie ever, with the two low being Eva and Dakota. **This happened in the first elimination in "Medieval Knievel". *This is the first season not to feature Cody since Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **This is also the first season to not feature Cody or Dawn at all.